what's yours is mine, what's mine is MINE!
by militato123
Summary: "I'll kill you before u can even try to get close" what do u do when u spent decades looking for your mate and when u do finally find her she has the power to kill u? Cullens vampires bella slayer
1. Chapter 1

****************************

**I want to thank Edwardfan1997 for being my beta she rocks! thanks so much!**

Edward Pov

If you think a 40 year old virgin is b

ad, than you have no idea what you're talking about, I am one hundred and seventeen and still a virgin. I am old fashion though; I only want to be with the one I can call my soul mate. The even the thought to continue another decade alone was frustrating. I changed when I was seventeen, my hormones were already running wild and a hundred years later did not make anything any better for me.

A/n hey guys I hope you like this story if I get more than 10 reviews I'll post again

I was always with my family, them showing their love for each other was driving me crazy, not because I was not happy for them that they found their mates, but because I could read all their minds when they wanted to have sex and it made me sick to my stomach. But if I was being honest with myself it was not because it made me sick to my stomach, but because I wanted… no needed to have what they had. I've never wanted to turn a human being into what I was to become my mate, but I'd looked every where for my perfect mate, coven to coven, but still nothing.

I dated a woman named Tanya and another woman named Lauren, but they both weren't what I want and needed. They just wanted my body, but as tempted as I was I always refused. Lauren was a crazy woman; she chased me for months after I broke up with her. Tanya was a different story, she just accepted and left it at that. Now the time has come and I will not take no for answer. The whole family was gathered in the living room of our home in Europe and it was now or never.

I turned to my family and said "I need to speak to all of you and its very important."

They all looked at me and nodded. "Alight son, let's hear it." Carlisle said.

All a sudden Alice jumped up "Oops sorry Edward." I just looked at her and nodded.

"I want you all to keep an open mind and listen to what I've go to say, I can't and will not take no for an answer..." I took a deep breath and stood up.

"I've search for decades to find my perfect mate, but I had no luck, I have done a lot of thinking on this I really don't see it any other way. I will turn a human to become my mate. I am sorry if some of you may think of this as heartless, but please understand, I don' want to be alone anymore. I can't even beginning to imagine another decade alone."

Everyone looked at me with shook and horror look of their face, except Alice. I tuned into her thoughts and heard her singing:

__

I'm so excited! …And I just cannot hide it! …I know I know I know …but I gotta too! …

"No! Please there has to be another way. I will find you a mate dear. Just give it more thought and a little more time to it. Edward how can you even think about doing something like that?" Esme said

"I am sorry Esme, but I've wanted for far to long and I can't live another decade alone again, I'm sorry, but there is no other way" I said

"If you even think for one minute that I'm just going to let you ruin some poor girl's life just because you're lonely then think again. I will not let this happen." Rosalie said.

I understood where she was coming from, Rosalie always wanted to have children, but once your turned there is no going back, she didn't choose this life for herself, it was chosen for her, but even though I understand where she is coming from I need her to understand that I have the right to be happy and have my happy ever after.

"Rosalie please calm down, I know where you're coming from believe me I do, but you need to understand where I'm coming from. It's not like I just decided this last night, it's been a long time coming. I did a lot of thinking of this and believe me if I could I wouldn't, but what else can I do? I don't want to be alone anymore. Can you even image what you life would be like if you didn't have Emmet? Try think about having to spend 100 years alone." I explained myself not only to her, but to everyone else so they too could understand.

Rose started thinking about the first time she heard Emmett scream when she ran to where he was. He was being attacked by a bear. She quickly killed the bear than took one look at Emmett and quickly picked him up and ran to Carlisle and ordered him to change Emmett for herself. She smiled has she remembered that first time Emmett laid eyes on her. Than she turned to me with a smirk on her lips.

"Fine Edward I understand, but with one condition."

"Which is?"

"She has to choose if she wants this life or not. You cannot make the decision for her, and you cannot turn her unless she says yes. It has to be her choice to make." I thought for a moment

"Agreed."

"I'm so proud of you son, I will do ever I can to help you find your mate." Carlisle said, I smiled and nodded at him

"So where do we start?" Jasper asked.

"Carlisle and Esme have a house in Forks, its always raining there too I think that is a good place to start as any. Besides I've never been to Washington, I hear the stores are great in Seattle." Alice said. I could tell she was keeping something from me, but just didn't know what.

"I Agree I have not been in that house in ages, it needs a good remodeling, and we could hunt on our way over there. We can ship all our belongings there as well," Esme said

We made it to our new home in less than four days, all our stuff where already inside. Esme had called a cleaning cure to come clean the house. Carlisle took a position at the local hospital and Esme started with her remodeling since we don't sleep there was no need to wait. There was a party going at someone's house so Alice decided to drag all of us over there and crash the party even though we didn't know anyone there.

It was already dark when we made it to the party; we heard music playing and saw people dancing. If I didn't know Alice was a vampire and drugs could not effect her I would've swear she looked like she was on crack and she dragged Japer to the dance floor. We all followed the two of them; it seemed like the whole Fork's high school students was intending this party. The music was from hip hop, rock, and rap and even country, well it was only Taylor Swift, but she's country. Emmett grabbed Rosalie as the band began to play a Lady Gaga song and pulled her out on the dance floor.

I watched as Emmett and Rosalie made their way to the center of the dance floor. They both always liked being the center of attention. .I couldn't help but laugh as I saw every male and female look over at Emmett or Rosalie dance, all expect one girl.

And when I saw her. She was getting herself something to drink with a boy with dark short hair. I knew he was going to be a problem for me that moment I saw him, he thought about how to ask her out. He was leaning into her saying something in her ear. She looked at him and nodded toward Emmett and Rosalie and laughed. She had the most beautiful brownish reddish hair that swung down to her back. She was dressed with a light blue blouse and tight mini skirt and high heels.

I couldn't hear her thoughts as much as I tried I couldn't hear a damn thing. I tried to focus harder, but still nada.

They made there way to a table filled with kids their age. She started laughing at what some girl had said. The girl she was talking to told her something in her ear than she looked over at me and blushed.

Jasper walked over to me and said "That's her isn't it?"

"Yes, I found her!"


	2. Chapter 2

** thank you Edwardfan1997 for being my beta!**

** i don't own Twilight**

Edward Pov

As vampires we can all hear one another talk, Emmett and Rosalie had heard what I had just said and where making their way to the table my mate what at.

' **_so this is the girl huh? I hope she is like to joke around I can't wait to pull a prank on her, I can just image the face she going to put haha _**" Emmett thought

**_' I really hope she thinks really hard on this, I do not want her to regret becoming a vampire._** " Rosalie thought

" hey guys what's up? I'm Emmett and this is my girlfriend Rosalie, we are new in town and heard someone was having a pretty and just had to crush. " Emmett said while Rosalie just smiled and nodded.

" um.. Hi I'm Bella, this is Jacob, Jessica, Angelia, Eric and Mike. It's really nice to meet you guys" my mate said.

Bella is such a beautiful name, she has the sweetest voice I have ever heard. Emmett and Rosa started talking to the group of people and waived us over. Alice being Alice ran over there while I tried to act 'cool'

' come down Edward the girl seems scared of you for some reason. Just remain calm and everything will be fine. '

Jasper words where like a shock to me, I did not want her to be scared of me. I wanted her to love me forever. Once I had clamed down i notice a small smile on Bella's face and I smiled back at her, she blushed.

" Hi I'm Alice this is my boyfriend Jasper and my brother Edward its nice to meet you guys." Alice said

**_' God he is hot! I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I have not gotten laid since Mike broke up with me maybe tonight would be my lucky night" the girl named Jessica said, to say I was shock would be an understatement I had always had girls throwing themselves at me.'_**

**_' I bet Jessica is already thinking of having sex with this Edward guy, just look at the way she's looking at him. She barely just meet him' _**Angelia thought

' **_Bella seems to like this Edward guy, I have to think of something quick before he starts talking to her_**" Jacob though

" Hey Bella it's almost 10 I should get you home before Charlie gets mad, you know how he can get when your late"

" shit! I forgot . Sorry guys i have to go! I hope to see you guys soon! Bye!" and with that Bella left with Jacob

I tried to remain calm, but just than Alice had a vision of Jacob kissing Bella at her door steps. I started glowing and everyone in the table seems to notice as they all looked at me weird. I got up and excuse myself from them

I was going to rip his head off if a touches her.

" **_No Edward stop_**!"

_a/n i know i said 10 reviews and ill post again, but i had to write again, its short, but i think its good review! lots of you already put me in ur alerts author thing so just review while your at it! let me know if you have any ideas to make it better. i need a beta, if you know one or are one please let me know -mili_


	3. Chapter 3

**The stories that are about to be told are not my own, I got them from some site online. Hope you guys like it**

__

**'No Edward NO! you have to let him take her home otherwise she will never give you a chance! She burleys knows you! I've seen it! It will not come out the way it should! You have to let me go, or god at lease make sure she doesn't see you!"**

Alice thoughts came into my head just as Rosalie that as well

'** I told you to let her choice! Do not go to curse trouble. Emmett and I will follow you."**'

'** I'm going too, that girl has mix feeling for that Jacob boy, but I don't sense any love coming from her only from him.'**

We said our goodbye's and made our way to Bella home. Soon enough I saw Bella and Jacob on the pouch of her house.

" I had a lot of fun tonight Jacob, thanks for everything goodbye!" Bella said, but as she turned around Jacob grabbed her by her arm, turned her around and kissed her. That asshole! I'm going to show him a thing or too! I was glowing heavily now.

' Edward wait! Just wait! What I'm getting from her in anger lots and lot of anger just wait and she what she does! ' although I knew Jasper was not lying I still did not want his lips on hers. Bella pushed him back and slapped him right across his face.

" Don't you ever do that again! How dare you try to kiss me against my well. Leave now Jacob Black. "

" Bella I'm sorry I just thought that maybe… we could be more than friends…. I mean I like you a lot and I know you like me so why not try and be together?" Jacob said

God I don't know what I shall do if Bella says yes to him! I finally found her, how can I just let her be with someone else?

**'she's going to say yes! I just know it. I cannot wait to be with her. I know she is a virgin still, this is going to be so great!'** Jacob thought

I started glowing has I kept reading his mind. That nasty bastard! If he thinks I am going to give up without a fight than he has another thing coming. I love Bella, from the moment I lid eyes on her I knew she was the one. I WILL NOT give her up so easily.

" Jacob, I don't know I mean just now you really pissed me off by kissing me, I don't know if I want a relationship right now. I know we have known one another for such a long time, and it would only make scenes if we went out, but I let me think about it ok?" Bella said

Great! Now she is actually considering dating him. You've have to be kidding me,

"So close, but yet so every far ' Rosalie said, I glared at her angrily as she stood behind her mate. That's right hide behind him;

'' Well at least she is going to think about it. It's better than she saying no right?'' Jasper said

As she waived Jacob goodbye I heard her mumble to herself " I wonder what Edward is doing? Hm…. Whatever I'm sure he is not into me so why bother. " right after that she entered her house.

" Looks like Bella here has the hots for Eddie boy" Emmett

" I cannot wait to see her again we are going to be the best of friends I just know it " Alice said

" Edward she felt every sad as she said that last part. Maybe there is a chance for you after all" Jasper smiled

" Well it will not be easy. Bella father seems to like Jacob a lot and it will not be so easy for him to expect Edward. I don't know exactly what is going to happen, because everything is really foggy . She has not made up her mind yet. On anything really, she keeps changing her mind quit often, she is so frustrating. " Alice said.

As soon as I Bella got inside what I think was her bathroom I decided I would stay here and watch over her. Hey I'm not a stalker or anything…. I just want to make sure she is ok. My family soon left after they notice I was not leaving with them.

I was now sitting in the edge of the tree looking into Bella's room, it was really dark outside and I knew she would not be able to see me. I watched how she made her was to what I amuse was her bathroom and turned on the shower.

Twenty minutes later she was out and with her pajamas on. She made her way to her bed and started reading a book she had on her nightstand . After about a half hour of reading she puts the book down and started getting ready for bed. Five minutes later and she had fallen asleep, I took a step into her bedroom and was taken back of how good she smelled, I've never wanted someone's blood as I did in this moment. I inhaled her sweet smell and made my way to her bed.

Bella neck was stirring right at me, as if it was inviting me in, as I made my way to her neck I heard Alice thoughts and froze when I she the vision she had. It was I killing Bella sucking every ounce of blood that she had in her body. I was holding her lifeless body in my arms ashamed of myself.

**' _Edward stop! You don't want to do this.! Get away from her now! Go hunting and don't come back till morning feed as much as you can. You are going to need it for tomorrow' _**

I did has told and made my way to Canada Emmett and Carlisle joined me. Carlisle looked concerned, seems as Alice must've told him and I am sure everyone else about the vision she had.

**' _Edward be careful son, I don't want you to hurt her nor any other human for that matter, if you think this might be too much for you, than say the word and we shall leave_"** Leave? Hell no! I just found my mate and he suggests we leave?

" No Carlisle I just found her, she is my singer as well, but I not loose control, and I will not kill her. I love her already and will give my life for her, don't worry I will control the demon inside me.

Bella Pov

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I knew it was Jake from the ring tone, I looked at my alarm clock and notice it was only seven in the morning great!

" Hello"

" Hey Bells everyone in heading to first beach, I will be over in 15 minutes so get your lazy ass off your bed and get ready. I will not be taking no for an answer, Charlie already knows too, he is went fishing with my dad this morning so hurry

" Fine!" I hung up after that and headed for my bathroom.

I soon enough Jacob was knocking at my door with a huge grin on his face.

" Morning Bells"

" Yeah yeah it would've been better if I had a couple more hours to sleep you know."

" Awe come on Bells its Saturday, you know we usually go to the beach this early."

" Yeah well I'm still not used to it. Did you bring your cooler? " I asked Jacob

" Yeah it's in the truck already,"

" I made the sandwiches already, we should pass by the store and get drinks and stuff. "

" how many sandwiches did you make?"

" I don't know like 15 or so?

" Cool Paul and Embry have the drinks, Jessica and Mike and chips and stuff, Angie and Eric are on their way there already. Seth is bring his new girlfriend over too. "

" Oh ok cool, lets go."

We made our way to the beach and soon enough everyone started suffering, eating, swimming. The day fell by every quickly it was now eight PM, Jacob and Mike were starting a bonfire we were all gather around laughing and tell jokes. Seth girlfriend was really sweet, her know was Amy. Jacob started telling a joke.

"What did one eye says to the other?" Jacob asked

"What?" Mike asked

" Between you and me, something smells" everyone started laughing at Jacob joke.

" oh! Oh! I got one! Why cannot Batman go fishing? Because Robin eat all the worms" Mike said. It was funny, but not all that funny

"Why did the farmer bury all his money in his fields?" Angie asked

" Because he wanted rich of soil!" leave it to Angie to make a joke like that.

"Knock Knock" Jessica said

"Who's there?" Seth asked

"Aardvark! " Jessica answered

"Aardvark who?" Seth asked again.

"Aardvark a hundred miles for one of your smiles!" Jessica said all happily.

" ok who knows a good scary story?" Paul asked

" oh I do! " Amy said jumping up and down

" There's a bridge called "Covert's Crossing" or "Covert's Bridge" up in New Castle. A young couple had gotten married on Halloween. Around midnight, they were riding in a horse drawn carriage across the bridge at the same time a car was. The bridge was only one lane, so by the time they saw each other it was too late. Story has it that they crashed and the hubcap of the car flew off, decapitating the bride. The police never found her head or the body of the groom. Its been said that if you sit on the bridge on Halloween night around midnight, you can see the headless bride standing on some rocks in the river. However they don't know if she is looking for her head or her lost love.: " Amy said

" wow that was creepy! Hey who knows the Bloody Mary story?" Jessica asked

" Oh I do! and it's a good one too! " Mike said

" She lived deep in the forest in a tiny cottage and sold herbal remedies for a living. Folks living in the town nearby called her Bloody Mary, and said she was a witch. None dared cross the old crone for fear that their cows would go dry, their food-stores rot away before winter, their children take sick of fever, or any number of terrible things that an angry witch could do to her neighbors.

Then the little girls in the village began to disappear, one by one. No one could find out where they had gone. Grief-stricken families searched the woods, the local buildings, and all the houses and barns, but there was no sign of the missing girls. A few brave souls even went to Bloody Mary's home in the woods to see if the witch had taken the girls, but she denied any knowledge of the disappearances. Still, it was noted that her haggard appearance had changed. She looked younger, more attractive. The neighbors were suspicious, but they could find no proof that the witch had taken their young ones.  
Then came the night when the daughter of the miller rose from her bed and walked outside, following an enchanted sound no one else could hear. The miller's wife had a toothache and was sitting up in the kitchen treating the tooth with an herbal remedy when her daughter left the house. She screamed for her husband and followed the girl out of the door. The miller came running in his nightshirt. Together, they tried to restrain the girl, but she kept breaking away from them and heading out of town.

The desperate cries of the miller and his wife woke the neighbors. They came to assist the frantic couple. Suddenly, a sharp-eyed farmer gave a shout and pointed towards a strange light at the edge of the woods. A few townsmen followed him out into the field and saw Bloody Mary standing beside a large oak tree, holding a magic wand that was pointed towards the miller's house. She was glowing with an unearthly light as she set her evil spell upon the miller's daughter.

The townsmen grabbed their guns and their pitchforks and ran toward the witch. When she heard the commotion, Bloody Mary broke off her spell and fled back into the woods. The far-sighted farmer had loaded his gun with silver bullets in case the witch ever came after his daughter. Now he took aim and shot at her. The bullet hit Bloody Mary in the hip and she fell to the ground. The angry townsmen leapt upon her and carried her back into the field, where they built a huge bonfire and burned her at the stake.  
As she burned, Bloody Mary screamed a curse at the villagers. If anyone mentioned her name aloud before a mirror, she would send her spirit to revenge herself upon them for her terrible death. When she was dead, the villagers went to the house in the wood and found the unmarked graves of the little girls the evil witch had murdered. She had used their blood to make her young again.

From that day to this, anyone foolish enough to chant Bloody Mary's name three times before a darkened mirror will summon the vengeful spirit of the witch. It is said that she will tear their bodies to pieces and rip their souls from their mutilated bodies. The souls of these unfortunate ones will burn in torment as Bloody Mary once was burned, and they will be trapped forever in the mirror. " Mike fished off.

"Great! now I'm never going to be able to go to the bathroom alone ever again and I really have to pee!" Angie cried out loud.

" how about we stop telling scary stories now." I asked. Shit I was scared as hell by now.

" Oh come on just one more! It will be short I promise!" Paul begged and we all agreed

" I read this story on the internet the other day. It was written by S. E. Schlosser this story is called Dancing with the Devil" Paul said. Great a devil story this is all that I needed.

" The girl hurried through her schoolwork as fast as she could. It was the night of the high school dance, along about 70 years ago in the town of Kingsville, Texas. The girl was so excited about the dance. She had bought a brand new, sparkly red dress for the dance. She knew she looked smashing in it. It was going to be the best evening of her life.

Then her mother came in the house, looking pale and determined.  
"You are not going to that dance," her mother said.  
"But why?" the girl asked her mother.

"I've just been talking to the preacher. He says the dance is going to be for the devil. You are absolutely forbidden to go," her mother said.

The girl nodded as if she accepted her mother's words. But she was determined to go to the dance. As soon as her mother was busy, she put on her brand new red dress and ran down to the K.C. Hall where the dance was being held.

As soon as she walked into the room, all the guys turned to look at her. She was startled by all the attention. Normally, no one noticed her. Her mother sometimes accused her of being too awkward to get a boyfriend. But she was not awkward that night. The boys in her class were fighting with each other to dance with her.

Later, she broke away from the crowd and went to the table to get some punch to drink. She heard a sudden hush. The music stopped. When she turned, she saw a handsome man with jet black hair and clothes standing next to her.

"Dance with me," he said.

She managed to stammer a "yes", completely stunned by this gorgeous man. He led her out on the dance floor. The music sprang up at once. She found herself dancing better than she had ever danced before. They were the center of attention.

Then the man spun her around and around. She gasped for breath, trying to step out of the spin. But he spun her faster and faster. Her feet felt hot. The floor seemed to melt under her. He spun her even faster. She was spinning so fast that a cloud of dust flew up around them both so that they were hidden from the crowd.

When the dust settled, the girl was gone. The man in black bowed once to the crowd and disappeared. The devil had come to his party and he had spun the girl all the way to hell."

" You've gotta be kidding me! How the hell am I going to be able to sleep now?"

" Oh relax Bells if anything you can give me a call and I'll be right with you" Jacob winked at me.

" You've like that wouldn't you? Pervert ! " to be honest that thought of Jacob sleeping next to me didn't seem to bother me that much, I smiled to myself at the thought and saw Jacob grin.

When I got home it was around 10pm, just in time I thought. Charlie would kill me if I was a minute late. I took a long shower got into my pajamas and jumped on my bed when I heard a deep noise coming from my cell. I had a text message from Jacob.

' hope you had fun today, remember if you need me I'm just a call away.' I text him back

' yeah I did have fun, you'd like that wouldn't you pervert! Goodnight Jacob'

' can't kill a man for trying. night Bells'

After ten minutes I heard another deep, but it was from a number that I didn't know I opened the message.

' Hi Bella its me Alice! Remember we met the last night at the party, I got your phone number from Angela I hope that was ok" I smiled at the thought of Alice texting me I text her back

' Yeah its ok Alice what's up? ' deep

' Not much just wondering if we could hang out tomorrow? '

' Yeah of course that would be fun. ' deep

' ok call I'll give you a call tomorrow lets say around 10 am? '

' Yeah that would be great! ' deep

' Cool I'll let everyone know than. This so going to be so much fun! Goodnight Bella! '

' Goodnight Alice '

I'm happy I'm going to see the Alice tomorrow. I'm really hoping when she said everyone that also including Edward, I really want to see him. I picked up the latest book I had been reading from my nightstand and started reading, a half hour later I put the book down and fell asleep, my last thought was about the story Paul told 'Dancing with the Devil '

a/n if you guys like it review! 10 reviews! I'll update! Read my other story too!


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank my beta Edwardfan1997 if betaing my story, thanks so much! :)**

**i do not own Twilight**

**Edward's POV**

As soon as Alice told me Bella was back at her home I went straight to her house only to find her already sleeping. I could watch Bella sleeping forever; my beautiful future mate even talks in her sleep. I sat on her rocking chair and just looked at her. She seemed uneasy as she slept I noticed she was sweating; she looked like she was having a nightmare.

"I don't want to go to hell, don't touch me!" Was she talking about me? Why would she think she was going to hell? Does she not want to be with me? What will I do if she doesn't want me as I want her?

"I don't want to dance with you." Dance? What the hell is she talking about? I looked at my mate and saw how scared she was even in her sleep she was terrified if only she knew the real world is truly terrifying. "NO don't!" She yelled and woke up from her dream, the room was dark enough that she couldn't see me but just to make sure I hid in her closet.

"Dancing with the fucking Devil, god what a fucking nightmare, well at least I didn't dream of bloody Mary. And now I'm talking to myself, great!" Hearing Bella talking to herself is quite funny. I could hear her getting up from her bed and heading towards her bathroom. Once she was out she went back to bed, soon enough she fell back to sleep.

Through out the whole night she didn't say anything else other than that she hated the rain. I now sat on the edge of her bed and just stared at her, whenever she seemed uneasy I would cup her cheeks with my hand and she would calm down. It was now six in the morning and I knew Chief Swan would wake up soon, I stood up and gave Bella a kiss on her forehead, I saw her smile as I left. I made my way back home; Alice of course was already waiting for me on the porch.

"Hi Edward did you enjoyed your night?" She winked at me with a big smirk on her face.

"Yes I did thanks." I said.

"How did the hunting trip go?" Alice asked, she never asked before this was odd.

"Fine I guess why?" I asked

"We're going to have a few guests tonight, so everyone is going hunting, expect Carlisle since he went already, Emmett wants to go just for the hell of it. Do you want to come with us or stay? We're heading to Canada."

"Yeah sure I'm not that full anyway." I answered.

"Great lets go everyone is waiting."

**Bella's POV**

I woke up around nine in the morning; I quickly took a shower got dress in my favorite tight light blue jeans with a yellow shirt and put on my Allstars shoes. I dried my hair, put some make up on but not to much and made my way down stairs to make myself some breakfast. Charlie had already left to work so I was alone in the house, I made myself eggs and bacon and grabbed a cup of orange juice and sat down and began to eat. As soon as I was done cleaning my plate I looked at my watch and saw it was almost ten and right on the dot my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella! It's me, Alice! Rosalie and I are on our way out I hope you're ready." She asked I had given her my address the night before and I gave her exact directions just in case she got lost.

"Yeah I'm ready, I just finished eating." I answered.

"Great, we'll be there in a few."

"Ok bye!" I hanged up and went up stairs to grab my purse and made sure I had money and my credit cards before heading back down stairs. I grabbed my cell and called Charlie, he always wanted to know where I was going and with who.

"Hey Dad it's me, I'm going out with some new friends today they are going to pick me up soon."

"New friends huh? Bella what have I told you about hanging out with people who are almost strangers?" Charlie was always the overprotective dad.

"Dad come on they're my age and are going to start school with me on Monday. You know I wouldn't go out with anyone if I thought I was in danger, besides dad they're girls. Alice and Rosalie their new in town and I'm just going to show them around town. I'll call you back around five. I have to go now dad they're at the door."

"Ok Bells be careful and remember what I taught you, bye."

"Yes dad Bye!" I closed my cell and made my way towards the door.

"Hi Bella!" Alice yelled and hugged me tightly.

"Hi Alice where's Rosalie?" I asked noticing Rosalie wasn't with Alice.

"Oh she's in the car, she's driving" Alice said and she dragged me out of the house I quickly made sure I had locked the house before heading to their car.

"Wow that's a really nice car," I breathed, looking straight at the yellow Porsche.

"I know, I love this car, it's my baby I'm letting Rosalie drive her today." Alice said

"Cool," as I got into the car I saw Rosalie glare at me than put on a fake smile, great what a way to start a day. If this girl thinks she can stump all over me than she has another thing coming.

"Hey Rosalie how's it going?" I asked smiling back at her.

"Good we want to go to the mall, so how do I get there?" Rosalie asked, weird she sounds nice, but gives you're the whole _'I'm a bitch don't fuck with me look'_ I gave her directions to the mall and told her we had to go to Port Angeles for shopping since Folks only had basic stuff. Port Angeles was only an hour drive always so she was fine with that.

We made our way to the mall Rosalie and Alice made sure to stop at every single store; Alice had to at least buy something from every single store, Rosalie just grabbed a few things here and there, but the moment these girls saw a Prada store they went nuts and almost bought the whole store.

"Shit you guys can really shop huh? I've ever met anyone who could this much before." I said.

"Yeah we love to shop it's the best!" Alice beamed.

I had bought a few things, four pairs of high heel stiletto; the first pair was blood red Electra high heel stiletto shoe with ankle strap in sexy metallic blue with 4 3/4 inch ultra thin spike heels. The second pair were black, Lulu gorgeous all leather high heel strappy shoes made by Pepe Jimenez of Spain in black patent leather with sexy low cut vamp and 4 inch heels. The third pair was cool, orange strappy sandals with braided copper metallic straps and 3/4 inch platforms and 4 3/4 inch half metal knife edge stiletto heels. The last pair was my favorite pair they were Belle Sigerson Morrison 6136 black stiletto boots.

I always made sure I had the best pair of heels, I love my heels. I also bought some skirts, blouses, a few dresses, bras, boy shorts, shoes and some regular jeans and shirt. Charlie never cared how much I spent; I hardly went shopping, but when I did I shopped.

Charlie might just be the Chief of Police, but he had money. Charlie was raised with money, my grandparents were rich as hell, and Charlie was an only child so when they passed away they left Charlie a good amount of money two point three billon to be exact.

My father married and lived happily with my mother, but my mother died giving birth to me, and Charlie wanted to raise me up somewhere where it was always peaceful and we both could live and happy life away from all the rotten rich and spoiled people, so here we were.

"You guys want to get a bite to eat? I'm hungry." I said, it was 3 pm already and I was hungry as hell.

"Yeah sure to head to the food court, I want some ice cream through I'm not that hungry. Let's go!" Alice said while we made our way to the food court. I saw Angela and Eric and I called them over.

"Hey guys you remember Rosalie and Alice right? From Mike's party?" I reminded them.

"Yeah of course, hey guys what's up?" Eric asked while Angela just smiled.

"Hey, not much, just doing a little shopping," Alice said, smiling brightly, showing a perfect set of white teeth that looked completely unnatural. Rosalie glared at her for some reason, but Alice ignored her.

"A little? Geez you two can really shop, and here I thought Bella was bad.' Angela said, looking at all her bags and we all laughed.

"Yeah well we love shopping, it's like our hobby." Rosalie said.

"You guys want to join us?" Alice asked while Rosalie glared at her, what hell was her problem now?

"Yeah sure why not?" Eric said without taking his eyes off of Rosalie, Angela noticed, but she just rolled her eyes. Angela knew Eric loved her so she wasn't your type of girl who would easy get jealous or even fight for a guy; she always just said 'guys weren't worth the fight if he cheats'. She was so good-natured.

When Rosalie saw Angela wasn't getting mad at her she glared at her, making Angela recoil a little in fright, but then she rolled her eyes again and Rose got even angrier and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Bella?" Alice asked with a big smile on her face, she knew why I was funny.

"Oh, it's nothing." I answered

"Ce que l'homme baise maintenant je dois faire face à ces deux de trop?

_What the fuck man now I have to deal with these two too?_

Rosalie said, obviously thinking that our knowledge of modern languages wasn't great. Well unfortunately for her, I specialised in French. Did she not think I knew French too?

_"Excusez-moi?"Excuse me? I asked. Her face changed into something for a split-second, but she recomposed her face again._

_"Eh bien ... eh bien Looky ce que nous avons ici les bannières Brunet n'est pas aussi stupide que je pensais qu'elle était_

_Well… well look what we have here the brunette isn't as dumb as I thought she was._

_Rechercher vous blonde stupide si vous ne voulez pas traîner avec moi vous ne devriez pas eu, mais que je sois damné si je vous parler de mon ami comme ça._

_Look you dumb blonde if you didn't want to hang out with me you shouldn't have, but I'll be damned if I let you talk about my friend like that._

"Come on girls behave, Rosalie stop being such a bitch, Angela, Eric have a seat please," I could see Alice rolling her eyes out the corner of my eye, but she looked kind of tense at the same time.

Throughout the whole time Rosalie kept glaring at me, and I glared at her back, bitch thinks I'm scared of her or something, boy is she ever wrong. An hour passed and I haven't even noticed that my plate was still empty and that Alice had gotten up and threw away the trash.

"How about we all head back to our house, everyone else is there is there and you guys can meet our parents,' Alice said. Rosalie turned her glare on Alice, but this time there was something else behind it.

'Sure, we'd like that" Eric and Angela said, they both really seemed to like Alice, Rose was a different story she was still acting like a bitch.

"Sure, but I have to let Charlie know first, I'll give him a call now." Alice nodded and I stood up and dialed Charles's number and it only rang twice before he answered.

"Bella what's up? Where are you? Are you ok? Do you need me to pick you up?" I rolled my eyes and imaging Charlie's face, he's the overprotective dad who will kill anyone and anything if I was in danger.

"No dad, I'm fine we're in Port Angeles at the mall, we ran into Angela and Eric and Alice invited us back to their house. Can I go?" I asked.

"Hmm… where do they live? What's their address?" Charlie asked. Of course he wants to know where they live, duh! I rolled my eyes again and asked Alice for her address, she started writing it down before I'd even finished the sentence. Rosalie stiffened.

"OK well make sure you get a ride home with Eric and Angela." Charlie reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah dad, bye now." I said as I walk back to the table I notice Alice was smiling happily while Rosalie just glared at me.

"OK well let's go." They stood up and we made our way to the parking lot. Eric and Angela had to help us carry our bags to the car; even though they were only a few cars down. We arrived at Alice's house in fifteen minutes. The house was beautiful.

"Wow this is really nice" I said

"Yeah, totally." My friends agreed with me.

"Aucun Sherlock de merde!" _No shit Sherlock_ Rosalie glared at my friends again and I had just about enough with that shit.

"Dieu votre ennuyeux! grandir et d'agir de votre âge, je le jure votre pire qu'un enfant de deux ans. N'est-ce pas on jamais vous a appris toute les manières?"

_God you're annoying grow up and act your age, I swear you're worse than a two year old. Hasn't anyone ever taught you any manners?_

I heard someone clearing their throat and saw a woman with brown hair standing next to a duplicate of a Greek god with blonde hair. They both looked at me amused, hmm… I guessed they knew French too, and hoped they weren't mad at me. Soon enough I saw that big guy named Emmet coming out of the house and give me a big hug as he spun me around, ok this was weird I barely knew the guy.

"Emmett put her down!" Alice ordered as Rosalie came and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Oops, sorry. Hi Angela, Eric" Emmet greeted my friends while I just kept smiling as Emmet put me down.

"Bella, Angela, and Eric these are our parent Esme and Carlisle Cullen" Alice introduced us to the beautiful lady and almost Greek god. There was one that was a perfect duplicate of a Greek god I knew about… I extended my hand to Carlisle and he took it.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bella," Carlisle said warmly.

"The pleasure is all mine," I smiled. I also extended my hand to Esme, but she hugged me instead. Her hug was so motherly and I couldn't help, but wonder if this was how a wonder hug will feel. As I pulled away I gave Esme a weak smile and turned to my friends; Angela knew exactly what I was feeling right now she nodded and extended her arm to me and I took it. Eric and Angela greeted the happily married couple. We made our way inside and I saw Edward and Jasper sitting in the sofa. All of the sudden I felt a waved of calm coming towards me and for some reason I could have swear it how somehow coming from Jasper, I looked at him and gave him a smile; to my surprise he looked shocked and looked back at Edward.

We send the next two hours just talking until Alice had the smart idea of playing Truth or Dare, God kill me now. I didn't want to embarrass myself and I had a feeling Rosalie was going to enjoy this very much.

"Oh come on Bella please it's going to be so much fun!" Alice begged me to play truth or dare, but I didn't want to. She gave me her sad puppy eye look and begged one more time and that was when I caved in. "Fine, but I'm not happy."

"Oh you will be by the end of the night." Alice said, and God I hoped that I wouldn't have to do anything embarrassing. Alice went from her puppy eye look to the evil grin on her face. We were now in the Cullens' living room, some were sitting in the couch, others on the floor.

I was glad we met up with Angie and Eric today Esme and Carlisle were somewhere in the house, I guess they were giving us privacy or something. "Ok I'm going first!" Alice yelled and jumped up and down. "Eric truth or dare?" Eric saw the evil glint in her eye, and chose the safest-sounding choice.

"Truth."

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've done till now?" Alice asked.

"Oh god I should've picked dare, it was in kindergarten I was like five or six and I was in a school play, when it was my time to speak I froze and let out a huge fart, I got picked on for weeks after that."

"Gross Eric, that was nasty." Angie said and we all laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever it's my turn: Emmett truth or dare man?" Eric asked.

"Dare, totally dare." Emmett said slightly flexing his muscles to show his confidence. "Do the hokey pokey dance and sing the song that goes with it." Eric said and we all laughed. Emmett got to the center of the living and began to sing and dance:

"You put your right hand in,

You put your right hand out,

You put your right hand in,

And you shake it all about,

You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around,

That what it's all about."

We all laughed as we watched Emmett continue singing and dancing then finish the song and dance.

"My turn now, Bella truth or dare?" Great! I hoped they would forget I was here.

If I picked truth I might say something I did not want to say, but if I chose dare I would end up doing something embarrassing. "Dare," I slowly answered.

"Sing 'We are the Champions' with as much passion as you can." Asshole, Edward is here and I do not want to embarrass myself in front of him, I knew I should've pick truth, I am fucked now. But I knew what I had to do now.

"I've paid my dues

Time after time

I've done my sentence

But committed no crime

And bad mistakes

I've made a few

I've had my share of sand

Kicked in my face

But I've come through

And we mean to go on and on and on and on

We are the champions - my friends

And we'll keep on fighting

Till the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions of the World."

I ended the song with that; I did not want to sing the whole thing.

Everyone's faces looked so shocked, especially Edward's face, Hey, I thought. I 'm not that bad! I sing in the shower all the time, I know I'm alright.

"Wow Bella I didn't know you could sing like that and I've known you all my life." Angela said, face in awe. Dad always told me I was a good singer, but I never really cared for singing much, but yeah I know I'm the shit.

"Yeah Bella that was great," Edward said and I felt my face heat up, I tried to cover my face with my hair but it was useless.

"Thanks ok my turn, Rosalie truth or dare?" I asked; she had kept giving me the cold shoulder all day and it was really starting to piss me off. "Dare," Rosalie said with a big smirk on her face.

I smirked back at her. "Kiss the first person that comes in through the door with tongues and everything."

The door bell rang and the pizza delivery man walked in the room, I looked back at Rosalie and saw she had an evil grin on her face; oh God she was going to get me back wasn't she? As I looked back at the delivery man I notice that he was short fat and sweating balls. He had big as nasty as mull on the side of his lips, that was when Rose walked up to the man and we saw him licked his lips as he saw Rose approach him.

Everyone in the room had covered their mouth trying to keep from laughing. Rosalie grabbed the man and started making out with him, god I thought I was going to vomit as I saw the old man grab the Rose ass. Rosalie pushed herself off the man and said "You can leave now," her voice was cold and sharp, making him recoil in fright, and she handed him the money, no tip I'm sure.

After the man left we all laughed, all instead oh Rose who was giving the evil eye. If she thought she could intimated me she had another thing coming. "Rose baby relax it's just a game," Emmett said, although I'm sure he was a little pissed off as well.

"Oh I know, Bella, dear truth or dare?" Rosalie asked, looking evil.

"Truth," I answered and Rosalie smirked.

"If you had to do 'it' with someone in this room, who would it be?" Rosalie asked. BITCH! Out of everything she can ask she asked this.

"Come on Bella we're waiting," Alice said with a big smirk on her face.

"Earth to Bella, are you there? Answer the question." Angie said

"Fine, I would pick Edward,"

"Oh shit bro looks like Bella wants to hit that shit." Emmett laughed as he said that just as everyone else laughed god my face must've looked boiling hot. I looked over at Edward and saw a big smile on his face, I had to look away, and God it was so embarrassing.

"Yeah, yeah whatever it's my turn again, Alice truth or dare?" I asked her and I saw her smile.

"Truth, Bella"

"If you got a chance to make anyone in this room your slave, who would that be?"

"Totally Edward! He needs an ass whip pen badly." Alice stuck out her tongue at Edward, and we all started to laugh.

"Edward truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth."

"Does the thought of kissing the person across from you excite you?" I was across from him, God I hoped he wouldn't say no.

Edward looked at me and smiled. "Yes, and you have no idea how much." Edward said with a huge grin on his face.

"Angela truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Truth," Angie said.

"Have you ever kissed someone of the same sex? Who?" Oh God I knew this night was going to get any better. I saw Edward smile as he asked that question, as if he could read her mind or something.

"Yes I have, Bella and I kissed, well, she jumped me," Angela said, smiling. I'm going to get her back now just wait and see.

"Oh really? Bella why did you jump our dear friend Angie here?" Emmett said with a huge smile on his face.

"Who's next? Angie it's your turn right? "I said trying to change the subject, but I knew the question was going to be asked sooner or later.

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jasper said "Give Emmett a lap dance and make it good." Angela grinned and I couldn't stop laughing as Jasper got up and made his way to Emmett, Emmett had already taken a couple bills out of his wallet.

"I'll make the music" Eric said Jasper had taken off his shirt and started dancing as Emmett put bills on Jasper's pocket once the dance was over Jasper took the bills out of his wallet and said.

"Hey I'm worth more than $2.50 cents man, wait the 50 cents are mine, you cheap ass," we all laughed at the comment, I think Jasper was worth more than $2.00." Bella truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Truth," I replied.

"What is the craziest pick up line that you have used?

"Do you clean your clothes with Windex? [Awkward pause] Because I see myself in your pants." I rolled my eyes as I remembered the first time I met Mike

"Leave it to Mike to say something like the in freshman year," Eric said I notice Edward had gotten every angry and I thought it was because of me so I looked down at my hands. When I looked back at Edward and saw him looking at Jasper then nodded. Edward smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth"

"If your roommate died, would you secretly be happy?" I asked. She seemed to be really thinking about it for a moment before answering.

"Well Alice does have some nice heels, but no I wouldn't be happy." I was glad to hear she wouldn't be happy.

"My turn Edward truth or dare?"

"Dare." Edward said, and then grimaced, as if he knew the dare already.

"Go into the closet with Bella and do not come out until five minutes have past." Bitch! I've never even been on a date one on one with someone let alone kiss a boy, besides the whole thing with Jacob lastnight. God is he going to ask me to kiss him?

I just ate a pizza full of onions my breath must smell like ass right now. I was distracted with my thoughts as I heard a throat cleared and when I looked up I saw Edward standing right in front of me he was extending his hand to me and I took it.

Rosalie sneered, face going into full on hostility.

**a/n 10 review for a update, no review no update! let me know what you guys want Bella and Edward to do in the closet, do you want Bella to play hard to get? or do you want her to give in easily to Edward? more truth or dare? scary spoky stories or do we call it a night? review! review! review and i'll update soon, oh and** **yes i know Angela is with Ben, but i kept thinking his name was Eric sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**i want to thank edwardfan1997 for betaing my story.**

**i own nothing.****

* * *

**

**Edward Pov**

_**I hope you get kicked in the balls Edward. **_Rosalie winked at me. I knew what she was about to dare me and I was more than excited.

"Truth or dare Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Dare," I said with a smile on my face.

"Go into the closet with Bella and do not come out until five minutes have past." Rosalie said, smirking.

As I looked at Bella I noticed she looked as if she was in a state of shock: her heart was bounding rapidly as if it was about to pop out of her chest. I stood up and made my way to where Bella was sitting; I extended my hand to her as we locked eyes with one another she took my hand and looked over at Rosalie and gave her an angry look, Rosalie just winked at my future mate.

_**Make sure you make a good impression bro; try not to get kicked in the balls. **_Emmett thought/

_**Man is she ever nervous, her heart is about to blow up, she's even sweating how cute! **_Alice thought

_**Don't piss her off or you'll get kicked in the balls**_, Jasper thought, what's with everyone saying I'll get kicked in the balls?

_**Edward seems really nice, and I can already tell Bella likes him, but if he hurts her I'll kick him in the balls! **_Angela thought, man these people are crazy.

"Well what do we do while we wait?" I heard Eric asked.

"Well I have a story to tell," Angela replied.

"Great let hear it," Emmett said,

_**I hope it's a good one**_

"This is kind of like an urban legend where I went to school. Every girl would hear this story at least once there. There was a pretty little girl. She lived with her grandmother. Her grandmother had a pretty little ring which she always wore. The little girl begged her grandmother to wear it. Finally the grandmother relented and lent the ring.

She found that the ring complimented her beauty. Everybody complimented. Grandmother asked for the ring back. She gave the ring to the grandmother. That night she killed the grandmother, buried her, and she dug the grave and tried to pry the pretty ring from her grandmother's ring finger. Finally she picked a knife and cut the finger. She wore the ring and everyone complimented her beauty.

One night she heard a ***THUMP*, *THUMP*, *THUMP* **sound.

It was almost as if someone was trying to climb the stairs. She heard a voice, **'Where is my ring, where is my ring? Where is my finger, where is my finger?' **

She tried to ignore the voice by hiding under her blanket. Every night the voice crept closer. Finally, one night she pulled the blanket down, her eyes coming face to face with her grandmother.

The grandmother screamed, **' MARY WHERE'S MY RING?' **I heard this story when I was seven.

My little sister who is ten years younger than me heard it when she was seven too. It freaked me out when my friend whipped my name at the end of the story. In broad daylight."

If only they knew it wasn't just a story; it really did happen. Bella and I made our way to the closet nearest to the front door. As I opened the closet door she started shaking and her palms were starting to sweat.

We entered the closet and I closed the door behind us I looked over at Bella I smirked as her looked down at her, she was really nervous. I wanted her to feel comfortable around me, to love me and never leave me. I lifted up her chin and forced her to look at me, our eyes locked once again as her heart started bounding even faster, and I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Bella you know we don't have to do anything right?" I asked her and she nodded.

I put my hand around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I took a deep breath that I didn't even know I was holding; I smelled her sweet scent, she smelled of strawberries, the sweetest scent I've ever smelled her blood was calling to me, begging me to suck all the blood out of her; venom started coming out of my mouth as I looked at Bella, she looked shock.

_**Edward, dude your going to fuck it all up! You're scaring her again! I'm going to calm her down, but get your shit together before she leaves running and screaming. **_Jasper told me through his thoughts.

FUCK! I'm scaring her again, think Edward think how can I fix this?

"Oh sorry Bella I just never seen anyone as beautiful as you before." I smiled at her and she nodded again.

"Um… Thank you that's sweet of you to say" she spoke nervously trying to look down at her feet, but I kept her chin in place so she couldn't look away.

"Bella can I kiss you?" I asked hoping she would say yes and not kick me in the balls like Rosalie said.

"Ye…Yes" she said. I pulled just a little closer to me as I tilted my head, she did the same and right when I was about to kiss her Rosalie opened the door and took a picture.

"Oops did I interrupt something?" Rosalie said while holding the camera in one hand.

"This is going to be a keeper that's for sure, five minutes have passed you guys can get out know." I looked over at Bella and saw give Rosalie the death glare.

_**Ha that was so funny**__, _Rosalie thought I just ignored her, I knew she was going be a problem with all of this, but she could go to hell for all I care.

"Come with me Bella," I said.

We walked over to the sofa and saw everyone turn and look at us with big smile on their faces.

"So how was it?" Eric asked.

_**I bet she kicked him in the balls, lord knows how many times she kicked Mike in the balls, **_Eric thought.

"It was great until Rosalie showed up and decided to take a picture of us." Bella answered, I looked at her and noticed she was still angry.

"Ha that was funny." Eric grinned, but the grin slid off his face when Bella turned her death glare on him.

_**I bet he has blue balls right now. **_This Eric guy was quite funny.

"Bella love if you want me to kiss you that badly just say the word and I'll be more than willing to grant your wish," I whispered in her ear not even my siblings could hear. She looked over at me bad as if I said something wrong.

_**Shit Edward, what the fuck did you say now? She's angry as hell at you and at Rosalie but more to you, what the hell did you do now? You're on your own now lover boy.**_

Crap! This girl is always angry isn't she? God I love her!

We sat down on the sofa and I pulled her closer to me making sure she couldn't move away from me. I was rubbing small circles around her waist and notice she started to calm down by my touch.

_**Good job Edward, your doing that all by your self, **_Jasper thought

_**Aww don't worry Edward you'll get you chance to kiss her again soon enough, **_Alice thought and I smiled at her.

_**Dude that's funny as hell, I can't believe Rosalie did that shit, **_Emmett mentally laughed.

_**Hello, earth to Edward! It's your turn now, God you're slow, **_Rosalie thought as I growled at her, Emmett pulled her closer to him and asked her to calm down.

"I believe it's my turn now, Eric truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare" Eric replied

"Do an impression of someone in the group."

"Ha ok um..." **Hey I'm worth more than $2.50 cents man, wait the 50 cents are mine, you cheap ass," **we all laughed and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Hey he was cheap!" Jasper tried to defend himself which only made us laugh even more.

"Sorry man, but that was really funny, ok my turn Alice truth or dare?" Eric asked, I couldn't help but smile as what he was about to dare Alice to do if she picked dare.

"I pick dare, Eric." Alice smiled at him. Her beaming beautiful-to-humans smile made Eric widen his eyes.

"Kiss someone of the same sex." Eric said know it would have to be either Angela or Bella.

_**This is going to be great, I hope she picks Angie! **_Eric thought, this guy is really a character isn't he?

"Well since Angela is taken, Bella would you mind?" Bella looked at me then back at Alice.

Alice made her way to where were sitting and kissed Bell on the cheek.

"He never said where." Alice winked at Bella and made her was back to the floor where

Jasper was waiting for her with open arms.

"Ha, I guess you got me there." Eric said.

_**Maybe next time, **_Eric thought.

"Yep, it's my turn now Bella truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth" Bella said.

"What is one thing that you feel annoyed about each person here?"

"Fuck of all things to ask!"

"Answer the question Bella, don't worry we won't be mad." Emmett said

"Um... Ok. Well Angela is too caring sometimes and that's annoying sometimes, Eric well your type of music sucks sorry but its truth, everyone else I really don't know since I barley know you guys."

"Oh come on whatever you can think of its fine," Alice said.

"Well Alice shops way to much and I'm pretty sure today was just a taste of what to come. Jasper will you kind of look hungry, and I think you should get something to eat. Rosalie, well, what can I say, you' e rude and think your that shit when you not, yeah the truth hurts doesn't it? Emmett your hugs hurt that's all." Bella said and I noticed she had skipped me.

_**Maybe there's hope for her yet,**_ Rosalie thought as she smiled at Bella.

"What about Edward?" Rosalie smirked again.

"Well I don't know, sometimes he looks at me as if he wants me for dinner." Bella said and we all laughed

"Sorry Bella I wasn't aware of it." I said knowing my family had worried looks on their face.

"Sorry if I said something to offend anyone." Bella said, looking at how Jaspers eyes were fixed on my face.

"It's OK I have a feeling no one took it the wrong way, not even Rosalie," Jasper replied and Bella nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure you do." Bella said, but was more than a whisper.

_**Shit she's on to us isn't she? **_Emmet thought.

_**I bet she already knows, **_Rosalie thought smugly. I glared at her; she wasn't taking this seriously enough.

"OK, my turn Angela truth or dare?" Bella asked.

"Truth," Angela said.

"What is the one thing you are still afraid of?"

"Um... Vampires…? I guess." Angela said my family looked at each other as if someone had just died. She looked kind of embarrassed, because (what I picked up from her thoughts) she was shy to admit she had this mad idea they could exist.

"Really, why?" Bella asked to my surprise.

"I don't know, I watched a lot of vampire movies when I was younger, it was my brother's bright idea. You're not scared of vampires Bella?" Angela asked and I hold me breath to what she might say.

"No."

"Why not?" Angela said.

"You can't be scared of something that doesn't exist, but if vampires were real, than well I doubt I'll be scared." And she looked at all my siblings with a smile on her face as if she knew what we were. My siblings were having mental fit.

_**What if she tells someone? **_Rosalie was finally catching on.

_**Dude she knows something, she has to! Every time I send her a calm waved towards her she looks straight at me and smiles, as if she knows its coming from me, what the hell? Does she know about us? **_Jasper thought and I could help but wondering if he was right. Bella has been looking at Jasper most of time. Does she like him? God what if she likes him instead of me? I'll kill him!

_**Geez Edward calm down. She doesn't see me that way man, God, control yourself please! She really like you not me. It seems as if she might know who I am, how, I don't know.**_

" Bella what was that story you were telling Jacob about your grandma? Something about vampires? " Eric asked.

Bella looked nervous as she looked at every member of my family.

" it's nothing really" Bella said.

" Oh come on tell us!" Eric said.

' _**she seems scared for some reason, do you think she knows?**_ ' Jasper thought.

" Fine, I was told this story about two years ago, when I went to Texas for my summer vacation; my dad wanted me to know where he grew up, he showed me from where he lived to where he went to school even where he and his friends used to hang great grandma was still alive and we were staying with her for the visit.

One night when Charlie was asleep she knocked on my door wanting to speak to me and of course I let her in little did I know what I was about to get myself into. I had already sat straight on my bed and asked her to sit on the bed and she did. I could still remember the exact words she told me.

' Bella dear I want to tell you a story that I was once told. When I was your age I was told this story, all the women in our family was told this story at the age of fifteen. My great great great grandmother Carly was sleeping in her room one night; her parents hand gone out that night. She was fifteen she was old enough to look after herself; she was a very bare girl she feared nothing and no one.

That night she had heard a woman screaming for help; she looked down her window and saw the woman and said she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. From her window she could see the woman had long brown hair, pale skin and was quiet tall. She also saw three woman approaching her, Carly quickly got her swords from her closet got dress quickly and made her way down than there wasn't any phones to phone someone for help. Everything was different the wasn't many laws, but if someone did something bad they would be killed without a second thought. Anyways even though she had maids she didn't want to wake them up.

She figured she could just scare the three other girls and help the screaming woman. Carly ran down stairs and stood front the three women she noticed how beautiful they were and had pale skin just like the screaming lady that she stood in front of; she had also noticed they had red eyes which spooked her, but she didn't pay much attention to it, all she could think of was protecting the woman behind had each sword on her sides and had raised them to her side and brought them back down but not completely down, Carly was already to attack these women. The three women were circling Carly as if she was their prey.

_**' Leave now or you will regret it.' **_Carly said while they all just laughed at her.

_**' Oh no dear I believe your in for a treat.' **_One of the women of the women ran up to Carly to attack her, but they understatement Carly with one hand she lifted up her sword had cut off the woman's head off.

The two other woman along with the one behind her were now growling at Carly; when Carly turned already she notice the woman also had red eyes; right there and then Carly knew these women weren't stepped back trying to protect herself from them, all three of them attacked Carly she said they were moving so fast the she could hardly keep up.

They were fast, but Carly was faster. Carly managed to kill another one of them and now only remained the one who she was trying to protect and another brunette.

_**' Maria I had enough of this she girl managed to kill Katty and Starlet and she's only human! ' **_

_**'We will turn her into one of us Mary' Maria said**_

Carly didn't know what they were talking about, but she knew it couldn't be good.

_**' IF you come any closer to me I will kill you' **_Carly threw herself at Carly aiming for her throat, but Carly was to quick and cut her in half.

' You will pay for this soon than later you will. ' Maria said as she took off.

Carly noticed the bodies starting to move and did the only thing she could think off and burn the body pieces; purple ashes started to fill the air. For the next three years Maria would come with a couple new friends and Carly would fight and win. Maria grow angrier every time and said.

_**' I will come every few years, I will kill you and every single granddaughter you have.' **_

For years Maria came with always the same moment of people herself and three others. Carly didn't know what these women were, but the only think she could think of was that these women were vampires; the never aged and had paled skin with red eyes so what else could it be other than a vampire. Carly was not alone anymore she had her daughter and granddaughter to help her fight he vampires.

'Bella, Maria was the one who killed your grandparents; Charlie father got in the way and was killed Charlie's mother was in shock she hadn't realized one of the vampire's had already pinned her to the ground.. I'm sorry, but you had to know the truth; Charlie doesn't know so don't tell him please' with that my grandma left me room.

I was shock to what my great grandma was telling me, but I also remember my dad saying that lately she's been making up crazy stories so I decided she was just crazy and left it at that, _that was until the was a knock on my window_" Bella said but the last part more to herself than to anyone else so no one could hear, but we did. I had a feeling Bella was talking about Jasper's Maria.

" Ever since than I've never been scared of vampires; it might be weird but I'm just not." Bella said.

All of the member of my family looked shocked; they all wanted to know what happened after the knock on her window.

' _**If it was Maria the one who turned me this must had been after I left. ' **_Jasper thought_**.**_

" lets not think about it now, will talk about it later when everyone is gone" I told my family in a low voice so no one could hear other than my family. They all agreed and stop thinking about it for now.

" I think it's time to go, it was great spending time with you guys today, but we really should go now. I wish I could say bye to Esme and Carlisle, but I rather not bother them; Eric, Angie ready to go?" Bella said as she stood up.

Both Eric and Angela nodded and stood up, my family and I walked them to the door and as everyone were saying goodbye Esme and Carlisle came down stairs.

'_**She can't leave without saying goodbye to her soon to be mother in law. Nope that jut won't do'**_ I smiled at Esme thoughts,

she was already considering Bella part of the family.

' _**Edward has made a wonderful choice choosing Bella as his mate; I would've gone insane if he would've chosen Tanya or worst Laruen, that woman is crazy.' **_Carlisle thought made me laugh, Laruen was indeed crazy; I bet she's still looking for me.

I noticed Carlisle wasn't even thinking about what Bella said about Maria.

" Leaving so soon? Without saying goodbye to me?" Esme said looking straight at Bella.

Bella blushed and looked down at her feet, she's so cute when she's nervous.

" Sorry, I didn't want to bother you. " Bella said.

" Oh no dear, you could never bother me, feel free to come back soon." Esme walked over to Bella and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear

" Maybe next time we could get a know each other a little better." Bella heart beat was beating so fast, she wasn't even breathing, what's wrong? Esme hasn't said anything wrong has she? Bella looked at me and blushed.

" I'd love that Esme." Bella said which made Esme smile brightly. Bella pulled away and smiled up at Esme; Esme walked over to Eric and Angela and also gave them a hug goodbye. Carlisle stood in front of Bella hugged her as well.

' _**Wow this family is weird, what's with all the hugging? ' **_Eric said

' _**Poor Bella I bet she was thinking of her mother when Mrs. Cullen hugged her., she never been hugged by a mother figured before.' **_Angela thought

Bella had lost her mother, but when? Alice once said been lived all her life with her father, she never mentioned Bella's mother.

" It was a great to finally meet you Bella. Eric. Angela I hope to see you guys soon." Carlisle said without taking her eyes off of my mate.

' _**I hope she really meant what she said about not being scared of vampires, that would really help greatly. I can tell my son already loves her, but I can tell she's hiding something, but I just don't know what.' **_

' Deep deep deep'

" Is that your dad Bells?" I heard Angela ask and heard Bella sign.

" No, it's Jacob, he text me asking if I've decided to be his girlfriend or not." Bella answered.

" Wow that's pretty cool huh? You and Jacob. " Eric said.

" Yeah I guess, I mean I like him a lot, but as a friend; I just don't know if I want a relationship with him or not." Bella Answered.

" But what about Edward? " Angela asked

' _**I know she likes him, but he hasn't even asked for her number or given his regardless if Bella has Alice number' **_Angela thought

I forgot that I haven't even given Bella my number, tomorrow we will be starting school and I don't even know her number; I opened the door and looked straight at Bella just before she was about to step into Eric's car.

" Bella can I speak to you for a moment? " I asked and she nodded.

Eric and Angela were already in the car and waited for Bella to come back before driving off. Bella made her way to me and stood right in front of me.

" Bella, would you mind if I took you home? " I asked pleading with my eyes begging for her to say yes.

She looked nervous, but nodded in agreement. Bella ran back to Eric's car and told them I was taking her home.

" Ok bye!" Bella said.

' _**I hope she makes it home safe, I'll burier the fucker if he fucks with her. ' **_Eric thought.

' _**Well that was nice of him, lets see if he opens the door for him' **_Angela thought, of course I will open her door, I am Edward fucking Cullen after her.

Bella came back and we made our way to the car and I opened her door, she stood shocked for a moment before making her way to the passenger sit.

' _**kick ass" **_I heard Eric think, but I could also tell he had a smile on his face.

' _**Aww how cute, I bet Bella is loving this.'**_ Angela thought.

I made me way to the driver seat and buckled up. Eric and Angela soon made their way to the gate and left. I wanted to make Bella feel as comfortable as possible so I turned on the radio which was hooked to my ipod.

" Bella would you like to choose the music? " I asked handing her my ipod; she nodded and took the ipod from my hand.

" Hmm…. You have queit the section of music here, oh you got _'funhouse' by Pink_ I love that song." I smiled at her choice, you can never bet against Alice.

_I dance around this empty house_

_Tear us down_

_Throw you out_

_Screaming down the halls_

_Spinning all around and now we fall_

_Pictures framing up the past_

_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_

_This museum full of ash_

_Once a tickle_

_Now a rash_

_This used to be a funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down down down_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

_Echoes knocking on locked doors_

_All the laughter from before_

_I'd rather live out on the street_

_Than in this haunted memory_

_I've called the movers_

_Called the maids_

_We'll try to exorcise this place_

_Drag my mattress to the yard_

_Crumble tumble house of cards_

_This used to be a funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down down down_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_This used to be a funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down down down_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun _

_Oh, I'm crawling through the darkest home_

_My key don't fit my life no more_

_I'll change the drapes_

_I'll break the plates_

_I'll find a new place_

_Burn this f**ker down_

_do do do do dodo do do do do do dodo do do do do do dodo do do do do do dadadada do do do do dodo do (9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1) do do do do dodo do do do do do dodo do do do do do dodo doo_

_This used to be a funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down down down_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_This used to be a funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to _start _the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down down down_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

When the song finished Bella turned off the music and looked at me and said.

" So…. Is there a reason why you wanted to take me home? And how do you even know where I live?" Bella asked, I looked at her and smile.

" Alice gave me your address, yes there's a reason. " I answered I figured I'll make her sweat a little.

" Which is…?" she asked

" Well I wanted to spend sometime with you alone; I figured a twenty minute drive to your house would do just fine, plus I already know how disappointed you were when Rosalie interrupted us when we were about to kiss." I said.

I look at her again and saw her blush and breathing heavenly I tilted my head to the side and smile at her. She looked at me angrily, fuck why can't I keep my stupid mouth shut? Man I never had to try to get a girl attention before; this is going to be harder than I thought.

" It funny how confident you are, what happened in the closeted was in the heat of the moment, but I have no intension of wanting to kiss someone I barely know so good luck with that. " she said angrily.

" Oh…. I just thought you want to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss you, I'm sorry if I offended you, it wasn't my intension. " I looked straight at the road when I said that.

" Oh, I thought you were just saying that to be a jerk." She said looking down at her hands. We were now outside her house either one of us saying anything until I finally spoke.

" Can…. Can I call you sometime? " I asked looking straight at her while she kept her eyes straight at her hands.

" Sure" She said and gave me her number, we locked eyes with one another I don't for how long we were looking at each other before Bella spoke.

" I should go, Charlie would worry. " I got out of the car and just as she was about to open her door I had already opened it and extending my hand for her to take.

" Wow that was fast." She said as she blushed.

I pulled Bella by her waist tilted my head and kissed her soft lips.

" Goodnight Bella."

* * *

a/n i hope you guys like it, if your reading please review. the more reviews i got the more updates i'll do so if ur reading review! or no update!


	6. Chapter 6

**i want to thank my beta edwardfan1997 for betaing this chapter thanks again.**

**don't forget to review at the end of the chapter!**

**i own nothing**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

I fumed with anger. What the fuck just happened? I've never let anyone kiss me before let alone someone I barely just met, but if Edward actually thought I'm about to just throw myself at him than he has another thing coming. It's one thing to start liking someone but it's another thing for him to think its ok for him to kiss me whenever he wants.

I saw him speed away with a huge grin on his face. Well look what we got here? He actually thinks he has me wrapped around his little finger; well we'll just have to see about that won't we? As I made my way to my house I noticed the lights were still on which meant Charlie was still up waiting for me; as I was looking for my keys the front door flew open and there was an angry looking Charlie glaring at me.

"Bella who was that? Didn't I make myself clear I wanted you going home with Eric and Angela?" Charlie asked, just keeping his voice volume-controlled. Great now I have to think of something. Think… think...think... "Sorry dad, but Angela had left her cell at the mall so they went back to try and find it, and I really didn't want to go so Edward offered to take me home and so here I am." I said hoping he would believe me.

"Oh ok, get inside, it's getting cold." Charlie said, but I knew he wasn't done talking yet. "So how was it Bells? What are they like? What do they look like? What are the intentions of that boy with you? You know I don't like you hanging around people I don't know." Great, we're playing twenty questions now him being the only one asking.

"Well there's Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward; their adopted parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper are biological brother and sister. Emmett, Alice and Edward are also biological siblings.

"Well let's start with Alice; she is petite and pixie-like, with a graceful gait and hair is short, spiky, and black. She loves shopping she's worse than me and that's pretty bad. Rosalie, exceptionally beautiful; she is tall, statuesque, and has long, wavy blonde hair. But unlike Alice, Rosalie has a bad attitude and obviously thinks everyone should listen to her. Her boyfriend Emmett is tall, burly, extremely muscular, and, the most intimidating of his adoptive siblings. He has slightly curly dark hair and dimpled cheeks; he is the jokester among the Cullens.

"Jasper, is tall with honey blond hair, and is muscular but lean; he seems nice; just hungry all the time.

"Edward is 6'2, and has a slender but muscular body, and has hair a bronzy shade of brown. Carlisle is a doctor at the hospital, and he has blonde hair and seems every kind.

"His wife is Esme, she has honey brown hair and she….she's their mother figure. She's really nice." I couldn't help but think if my own would've made it if she would be like Esme. Charlie noticed the change in my face and let me go.

I took a shower I kept thinking about today's events; going shopping with the girls, meeting up with Eric and Angela, meeting Carlisle and Esme, playing truth or dare than of course being stuck in the closet with Edward for five minutes only to be interrupted by Rosalie.

I couldn't believe I actually told them the story my great grandmother told me, but a part of me told to tell them so they could know I didn't fear them. I knew from experience that vampires did exist, but were the Cullens vampires? They smelt strange and my incense was telling me that they were a threat; they're my enemies that I had to kill them like I did back in Texas.

But how could I? A bigger part was telling me I belonged with them. That they were my family and whenever I looked at Edward a got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach which ached for him. But I can't I much as I want to I just can't. I sat on the floor of my room and looked through the big box that set in the front of bed.

My great grandmother had this sent to me; she said I needed to protect myself from everything and anyone. Since there was no longer a threat in Texas she had sent me every important thing she had. I had all different sizes of swords and other weapons that apparently were made from teeth among other things.

My favorite was this little star type knife that you throw with your hands and could cut instantly. I had this four inch knife that could stick out of my feet which came in handy. I also had these two stick-like things that once I pressed a button it would turn into a sword. I also discovered that I was very quick on my feet; I would move it felt as if I was floating in mid air.

I had quickly killed of four vampires that were endangering my family; my great grandmother was shocked of my ability since I never had any training. She assumed it was because I was defending a loved one; my father, but that was a story for another time.

I made my way to my bed and had this odd feeling that someone was watching me. Sleep quickly took over me and I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning by the sound of my alarm. I glanced at noticed it was six in the morning; school started at seven.

I got up made my way to the bath room and took a quick shower. I made my way to my room to my closet to decide what I would be wearing today. I decided on a pair of leather pants with a dark blue blouse, I grabbed my new pair of high heel boots and put them on. I went to my jewelry chest and grabbed a pair of golden earrings and my gold heart locket which contained a picture of my mother and father.

I made sure I had everything I needed for school; pens, note books, paper, pencils, etc, my cell phone and some money before I made my way down stairs for breakfast. I made myself some eggs and bacon and grabbed a glass of orange juice. Charlie had already left to work so I was sitting by myself while I ate.

I cleared my plate and made my way to my motorcycle. It was the latest creation of Harley Davidson, it hadn't even been out yet, but Charlie managed to pull a few strings and got it for my 17th birthday. It was pure blank, leather interior with a loud radio system and instead of it saying Harley its say **Bella Swan. in red **Yeah I know, I was cool.

I made my way to school in less than five minutes with fifteen minutes to spare and parked across Edward's silver Volvo. No one knew about my new bike, I had just gotten it three days ago. As soon I just stood from my bike and turned my leg to get back I was surround by a crowd of people.

"Wow when did you get this beauty Bells?" Jacob asked (**A/N Jacob and the rest of the guys go to school with Bella expect for Sam)**

"Yeah Bella where the the hell did that come from?" Mike asked

'It was a present from Charlie for my 17th birthday; I just got it three days ago." I noticed the Cullens.

"Bella! Long time no see!" Alice yelled as she lounged herself at me. I heard a growling noise coming from somewhere, but didn't know from where.

"Alice! I just saw you last night. You guys remember my friends, right? Jacob, Embry, Paul, Jared, Quil, Mike, Jessica, Taylor and of course Eric and Angelia, guys these are the Cullens, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Jasper and _Edward" _I knew I was blushing, but Fuck! I couldn't help it.

They all exchanged greetings and I noticed Edward getting closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. I looked at Edward and seeing him took my breath away; he was wearing black jeans, a white and a black leather jacket. His hair looked like sex hair which was messy, but effective.

"There's no need to feel shy love," Edward said in what I assumed was the most seducing voice he could mange. I pulled his arms away from him.

"You're delusional," and I walked away, but not before I heard Paul's response.

"Dude we've all have been barking at the tree since sixth grade it's easier to get her to lend you a pencil than go out with her." I smiled at myself as I heard most of the guys agree with him.

**Edward Pov**

I soon as I drop Bella home I could hear Charlie's worried thoughts. I sped off after I gave Bella a goodnight kiss; this was going to be easier than I thought. I made it home in record time. As soon as I turned off my car and opened my car door I noticed Alice had her hand on her hip glaring dragger at me. What did I do now?

"Edward you just had to kiss her didn't you? I can't sure be that clearly, but I do know you just made a big mistake. She is going to kill you for kissing her without her permission. This just made things ten times harder! You better not ruin this for my Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Alice yelled at me.

"Ruin this for you? Alice in case you haven't notice you already have a mate, and I'm pretty sure he won't be too fond of you leaving him for another woman," I smirked, knowing this would piss her off. By now everyone was outside with worried looks on theirs faces.

"What is going on? What did Edward do?" Esme asked.

"He just single handedly messed up things with Bella! I mean HELLO if she didn't want to kiss a guy she'd known for years now why the hell would she want to kiss a perfect stranger!" Alice asked, but didn't Bella want to kiss me in the closet?

"Alice I sure everything is fine dear, there's no reason to overreact," Jasper said soothingly while sending everyone a calming feeling.

"Wrong! She was supposed to married Edward within a year, but now because of that kiss I don't see that anymore, I see her kissing that Jacob guy. You better fix this Edward she was supposed to be my new sister. Asshole!"

"I'm sure everything will work out just fine, we don't we go inside and discuses what Bella mentioned happen in Texas?" Carlisle asked and we all agreed.

"I think Bella knows something is up, every time I would send her a feeling of calm she would glare at me and smile. And while she was telling her story I had a feeling she knew who I was somehow I don't understand quiet myself, but I think she knows something," Jasper said, his face now worried.

"What if she can kill vampires? Shouldn't we leave?" Rosalie said and I growled at her.

"Edward come down, Rosalie is just saying what I think most of us are thinking," Carlisle said, and I knew he was right, but I just didn't want to think about leaving my mate, it wasn't and oppression for me I've waited to long already they could leave if they want.

"Relax Edward we're not leaving," Jasper said as I calmed down.

"I think it's the same Maria and something tells me she left a bigger part of the story out." Jasper said.

"I agree, but the only way to find out is to get to know her better and have her open up to us when she's ready." Carlisle said and we all agreed.

"I love her already, when is she coming back?" Esme said and made all of us smile.

"Soon, Esme she will be coming tomorrow after school; just to you see," Alice smiled pointing at Esme.

"Me? Really? But why me?" Esme asked, confused and flattered, but with a smile.

"Something about her mother and you giving her that hug. I'm not sure I can't read her mind, but Angela's exact thoughts were:

_Poor Bella I bet she was thinking of her mother when Mrs. Cullen hugged her., she never been hugged by a mother figured before_

, which is probably why she wants to see you Esme."

"Oh, that poor thing. I can't wait to see her tomorrow, make sure to say I say _hello," _Esme said and we all nodded.

I made my way to Bella's has just to find her sleeping and listen as she had a soft piano music playing. This was great; I could write her a melody. She never locked her window; doesn't she know anyone could just walk through there? As I sat on her rocking chair hearing her mumble my name a few saying.

"Payback's a bitch" She had quite a mouth there didn't she? What did she mean 'pay back is a bitch'? Whatever, I guessed I'd worry about that later. I noticed her phone was charging and I couldn't help but wonder what that boy, Jacob texted her, I know it was an invasion of privacy but I just had to know.

**To: Bella  
From: Jacob: **Have you thought of answer to my question yet?

**To: Jacob  
From: Bella: **No sorry give me sometime please?

**To: Bella  
From: Jacob: **I'll wait as long as I have to for you. Goodnight Bells :)

**To: Jacob  
From: Bella: **Ok goodnight Jake.

This was really pissing me off! Why was she even thinking about this guy? Doesn't she know she belongs to me? Well I guess not yet. Anyway I was curious to find out everything that was in her phone she had at least had sixty coming in and thirty coming out. There were a few from Jessica that mentioned me.

**To: Bella  
From: Jessica: **So Bella do you know if Edward is single?

**To: Jessica  
From: Bella: **Um... Aren't you with Mike?

**To: Bella  
From: Jessica: **Nope he broke up with me last night. So is he single?

**To: Jessica  
From: Bella: **I don't know ask him out on Monday.

**To: Bella**

**From: Jessica: **Oh ok cool I'll talk to him thanks bye!

Great, my first day at school and I'm already going to have some girl hit on me; plus she just broke up with her boyfriend and she's already thinking of being with someone else? How slutty could she be? I'd make sure to ignore her tomorrow. I sat on the rocking chair all night and watched her sleep. Around 5:45 I got up and kissed Bella on her forehead and made my way home.

I got home, took a shower for some reason, even though I didn't need to, and made my way to the front there where Esme was waiting by the door so she could say goodbye to us all. Since her baby died she never had a chance to kiss her children off for school; this was a task we could never deny her of. So before we went to school she was always at the door ready to set us off and when we were back she was there with opened arms and greeting us home.

We made our way to school; the guys in my car and the girls in Rosalie's car. As soon as I parked I heard a motorcycle making its way to the parking lot. I was shocked and I saw it was a girl riding the bike, but I was speechless and I smelled her and while she took off her helmet. I got out off the car and saw her, my future mate, my Bella, she looked HOT!

She had on a of pair leather pants which showed her curvy hips and her ass, she wearing a blue blouse that with great with her creamy skin and made her full C cup look great, high heel boots, she had gold earrings on and a gold locket around her neck and a little make up on. She looked so hot and I grew angry as I listen to all the boys' thoughts.

_**'Wow Bells look hot.'**_

_**'I wonder how she looks without all the clothes on.'**_

_**'Can't wait to tap that.'**_

_**'I wonder how she'll look underneath me.'**_

_**'W**__**hat a tight ass she has.'**_

_**'L**__**ook at those boobs.'**_

I tried to tune everyone out and made my way to Bella, I could feel the electric start to build as I got closer to her.

"Bella! Long time no see!" Alice yelled as she at Bella. I growled as Bella hugged Alice back, that should've been me! Great, now I was jealous of my own sister for hugging my true love.

_**'Edward dude relax! It's only a hug!'**_ Jasper thought and I nodded.

"Alice! I just saw you last night. You guys remember my friends, right? Jacob, Embry, Paul, Jared, Quil, Mike, Jessica, Taylor and of course Eric and Angelia, guys these are the Cullens, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Jasper and _Edward." _As she said my name I saw her blush.

We all exchanged greetings, I was now in front of Bella and I wrapped my arms around her waist and I could already hear her heart beating fast. I smiled as I kissed her forehead and said:

_**I'm picking up anger and lust, a lot of lust coming from her,**_ Jasper said and I smiled as I saw her look down.

"There's no reason to feel shy love," I smiled.

"You're delusional," she said and walked away.

What just happened? I thought she liked me too? I heard someone say something about barking at that tree since 6th grade.

_**I**__** told you about that kiss didn't I? Now she's going to play really hard today, good thing your wearing a leather jacket today. **_Alice thought.

We all made our way to class and I was happy when I saw Bella in my first class, what a great start to the day, but I soon saw her already sitting next to Jacob and the only seat left was next to Jessica which was two tables back and across from Bella.

"Hi I'm Jessica," I smiled at her not wanting to be rude.

"Edward Cullen" I replied. Thank god for the teacher walking in and quieting everyone down... I took out my phone and scanned for Bella number.

**To: **Bella  
**From: **786-243-5698

Hey

**To: **786-243-5698  
**From: **Bella

Who's this?

**To: **Bella  
**From:** 786-243-5698

_Edward_

I saw her look over at me and smile completely ignoring Jacob.

**To**: Edward  
**From: **Bella

What are can I do for you Edward?

I smiled at her response.

**To: **Bella  
**From: **Edward

You can do whatever you want to me Bella.

**To: **Edward  
**From: **Bella

Yeah I'm sure you'd like that wouldn't you? But it's not going to happen so forget it.

**To: **Bella  
**From:** Edward

Why not? How could I forget that kiss we shared? I know you wanted it too I felt it in that kiss, and when we were in the closet, the sofa, the car ride everything why would I want to forget? why would you? I can just imagine myself kissing you again, kissing you down your jaw line...

I was hit with the sweetest scent; Bella got aroused by what I just said. She was only playing attention to her cell so it had to be me right? I saw her rise her hand and asked to use the restroom. If she thought she was going to get away that easily she has another thing coming. After she left I too raised my hand and asked to use the restroom. I followed her sweet scent and saw her walking toward the bathroom, but I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the nearest empty room.

"What th-" Bella said as she noticed who had grabbed her.

I pinned her to the wall as I kissed her passionately I wanted her to know exactly how much I wanted her. After a few seconds she started kissing me back with as much force as she could manage. I grabbed her ass and lifted her up just a little as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She moaned my name which went straight to my penis. After a few minutes I pulled away knowing she had to breath. I started down kissing her jaw line softy.

"Why are you trying to stay away from me if you want this as much as I do? Bella I want you to be my girlfriend, please say yes," I pleaded with my eyes. She looked down and I knew this couldn't be good.

"Edward I…I can't" Bella whispered.

"Why not?" I asked raising my voice which made her look up me.

"Because you're new in town! I barely know you and look at us now? You have my legs wrapped around your waist. I've never done this before! I feel like a slut throwing myself at you! I don't want you to think I'm easy and that you could get whatever you want like nothing, but I… I just can't help it. I'm supposed to play hard to get so you could actually want me for me not for my body," Bella said, and she didn't look me in the eyes when she said the last part.

"Bella look at me…, look at me!" I demanded.

"Bella I don't only want you for your body, I want you for you, this is hard to believe but I feel as if I've known you all my life. I can't stand being away from you, I can't stand seeing all the guys lusting over you. I'll do whatever it takes as long as you'll have me." I said.

"I feel the same too, but what about Jacob? He wants me to be his girlfriend too, I mean I don't feel anything more than a friendship, but how would it look if I went out with the new guy in town like nothing? Without him having to work to get me or anything? I'd at least owe to Jacob to go out with him at least once." i growled as she said that, but I had to think of something quick, I'd take anything I could get.

"Well, how about we date without anyone knowing? You could say you're hanging out with my sisters. And I guess you could ignore him at school while I try to get you to go out with me. You could give throw things at me, I won't like that, but I'll take whatever I can take it as long as I get to do this at the end of the day," I asked, and kissed her with everything I had which made her moan even more.

"You'll really do that for me?" she asked while I suck on her neck.

"Yes."

* * *

tell me what you think please what should bella have edward go through in public? did you like this chapter make sure you review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry I haven updated in a while I've been really busy and I really have no idea how to start the next chapter have any ideas? Let me know asap! Let me know what u want to happen in this story, message me with ur ideas!


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward Pov**

It's been two month since Bella and I had been together, the only ones who actually know we're together are my family, and of course Bella's best friend Angela. I Have to say the first couple of weeks were pure hell, Bella wasn't kidding when she said he was going to make me work for it.

I would ask her out everyday, even in front of the whole school and she would still refuse calming that we barely know each other and that we should just be friends. Yeah like that's every going to be happens, us only being friends ha!

I could constantly tease her, flirt with her and even flirt with other girls such as Jessica, I knew how much that would piss her off so I went for it. Once I even grab her ass tightly and she threw her drink at me. Lets just say chocolate shake and Edward should never mix together.

What missed me off the most was that my dear sister Alice didn't even warn me about Bella's reaction. She claimed she didn't see anything since Bella is always chaing her mind and what not she could only see bits and pieces not clear what so ever.

Back to Bella and I, I would sneak into Bella's room whenever Charlie was working the night shift which was at least three to four times a week I love spending as much time as I can with Bella, I learn all her favorite types of music, food, places to go.

I learn almost everything there was to know about her, expect that whole thing with her great grandmother. She wouldn't speak of it even if I tried my best she still wouldn't.

Today was the day Bella will finally say yes to going out with me. I would finally be able to go out with her and show her off to the world. I was so excited I didn't even hear Alice's warning when I step out of the car.

"Eddie! WE missed you baby!" 

FUCK ME!

Bella Pov

Today was the day! I was finally going to say yes to Edward I would finally be able to go out on public alone with him without the gang. So far Charlie loved him, it was a good thing that Edward loved finishing and was really good at it too. Charlie knew how many times Edward had tried to ask me out, and was really prod of me because I wouldn't give into his good looks so easily.

I went out with Jacob a couple of times of course Edward was watching our every move claiming he wanting to make sure Jacob do anything disrespecting towards me. I just rolled my eyes at him and agreed. I told Jacob I didn't see him more than a friend and see also agreed with me, I was so glade when he said that.

I dressed in some small white shirts and that showed of my perfect milky skin along with my new skin tight black Pink shirt ( the singer) which had a freaking looking clown picture on it. I put on high heel boots on with my choker necklace and some bracelets.

I jumped on my bike and was on my wall to school. I got in 10 minutes. As soon as I got off my bike I saw two blonde headed hookers wearing next to nothing on each side on MY man's arm. I was passed pissed off.

I made my way other there just in one on the blonde was about to kiss Edward.

" Heads off MY man bitch." I said and I pulled both blondes by their arms and threw them to the ground. In the second I knew what their way just like I knew what all the Cullens were. It didn't take long to know they were all vampires.

All the Cullens included the hookers seemed shock. I'm still pretended I don''t know what they are until they decide to tell me. I looked start into Edwards eyes pissed as hell.

" Something you want to tell me dearest? Would you like to explain to me exactly who there's hooker r us are?" I said.

" wow Bella I didn't know you had it in you, that was awesome!" leave it to Emmett to say something like that..

Out of no where I started to feel myself being clam and I knew exactly who was doing this so I glared at Jasper, and I grew even more pissed off. He was shocked and I felt all the calmness being taken away.

" Bella love I'm sorry. Their old girlfriends I swore I feel nothing for them, I only what you." I smiled and pulled him into kiss.

" you bitch!" I heard the hookers say

" No!" I heard Alice yelled

Just in time I turned around and grabbed on of the hookers arm and twisted it around as I punched the other in the in nose and I saw blood coming down her nose.

" But how? You can't… I can't bleed… your only…" the one with the broken nose said.

" Do not underestimate me"

* * *

20 reviews and ill update

.


	9. Chapter 9

long time no see! sorry about that. i will be updating from now on. it will most likely be short chapter, but i'll update as often as i can. try out my others stories too ' will you bear my child' and ghost and closets'

i need to explain a few things about Bella.

Bella is stronger than a vampire, she's faster than a vampire she's the ultimate threat. she can also see vision, but only every specific things. she doesn't need a full night sleep. she can sleep three hours and be good for the next day. This Bella isn't all that shy. she knows what she wants and from now on she won't be afraid to go after it. Bella can't age either, she got all the strength from all her vampire slayer family causing her not to age.

Over the years Bella's family has always kept the vampires teeth, nothing could cut through a vampires but their teeth, Bella's has weapons made of vampire's teeth, also a couple rings too which was how she was able to punch tanya in the nose and make her bleed. in my story vampires can bleed.

Chapter 9

Bella's Pov

The nerve of those shanks thinking they could just come here and do whatever they want with my Edward. They might be vampires and they might be stronger than an normal human, but i'm not normal and i'm not about to take crap from them. I dragged Edward with me and made my way to school.

" Bella darling not so tight" He said with a shock look on his face, great now he knows I'm stronger than him.

" sorry, they just really pissed me off" i said looking down " look Edward I'm in this for the long run, i've never felt like this for anyone before, and if this is just a fling for you let me know now and we'll broke up otherwise i would like you to stay away from them, i'm possessive Edward when it comes to you, i only want you for myself, i don't like to share what mine." i said seriously which caused him to smile widely.

" Edward i'm not-" i started

" I know Bella, I'm just glad we're both on the same page. If it was up to me I'll be with you every second of the day. When we- when i love i love forever. you are my forever Isabella Swan.

" good now lets get to class." i said still angry about what happened earlier.

Edward's Pov

I still couldn't believe Bella was able to punch Tanya and make her bleed, we could only bleed if we're cut by a vampires teeth, it was than i noticed Bella was wearing a ring that looked it was made out of vampires teeth. Bella had a lot to explaining to do, my family and i knew that she knew we were vampires it was kind of obvious, her knowing just a little to much, we wanted her to open up to us, but we knew that we had to open up to her too. Rosalie didn't like Bella she viewed Bella as a threat, she wanted Bella out of the picture, but she would have to go through me first. And now Lauren and Tanya were enrolled at Forks high and were going to make my life a living hell.

It was now lunch time, Bella got some food and i paid for it of course, we made our way towards where my family were and quickly their thoughts came to me.

' i don't know what my Eddie see's in her, she's so plan and ugly, he would soon realize i'm better than her will be running back to me'.- Lauren thought happily.

' Tanya or Lauren would be a better match for Edward than Bella, she shouldn't have to give up her life for him' - Rosalie thought

' I will make her pay for what she did to me'- Tanya thought towards Bella made me hissed

' i wish Rosie would let me play with Bella, Rosie can be so mean sometimes'- Emmett said sadly

' All these emotions are going to drive me crazy- Jasper thought

' i can't wait to start planning their wed- stay out of my head Edward!- Alice yelled through her mind.

As we sat on the table, my family members greeted Bella instead of Rosalie, Tanya and Lauren didn't count, their not family.

" Hello" Bella said smiling as she looked at me.

" So Bella all this time you were with Edward and didn't care to tell the rest of us, guess she doesn't like you enough to show you off huh Edward? you could do so much better than little old plan Bella here? don't you think? " Rosalie said with a smile on her face.

" Rosalie you do know you sound exactly like an old jealous girlfriend right?, what did you throw yourself at him only to have him ignore you?" Bella asked shocking the rest of us.

Emmett was speechless her knew Carlisle and Esme were hoping Rosalie would be my mate when they turned her, but i didn't see her as anything but a annoying sister.

' if it wasn't for Edward not wanting Rosalie i would have never gotten to be with her, was i her second option? if she could choose Edward now would she? Emmett thought as he stood up and walked away

' that little bitch i can't believe she just said that, god only knows what Emmett is thinking right now, i only wanted to keep her from choosing this life, do i actually sound like a jealous old girlfriend? thats far from the truth. poor Emmy i have to make it up to him Rosalie thought as she stood up and followed Emmett out

" I'm sorry i didn't kn-" Bella started before i cut her off

" it's fine love, it was a long time ago, it doesn't matter know, Rosalie loves Emmett, she never actually loved me or even liked me personally for that matter." i said reassuring her that nothing happened.

" I think it's time for us to have a family meeting" Alice said deadly seriously

a/n ok i know its short but i'll update more often now review and get a sneak peek for the next chapter!  



	10. Chapter 10

Bella Pov

I was greeting by Esme and Carlisle as we step out of the car, Esme smiled warmly at me as did Carlisle.

" Its good to see you again Bella dear, how are you?" Esme asked and she embraced me in a hug as did Carlisle.

" good thanks you its nice to see you to again" i said as we made on way to the living room.

Everyone was sitting all paired up together leaving Edward and i sitting on a loveseat together, the whole family was here including Rosalie and Emmett and lets not forget the two whores. i smiled at Emmett hoping he would get the hint that i really didn't mean to upset him, he nodded in response. Rosalie just looked annoyed as always my presence didnt seem to bother her this time as if what happened in the cafeteria never happened much to my liking. it seems no one was about to start talking so i decided i would.

" OK so why am i hear exactly?" I asked, i wasn't about to tell them what i am, they should figure it out themselves just like i did.

" Bella i think you know why you're here, we want to know what you know, we want to know the rest of your grandmothers story, what exactly happened when you visit and explain what happened this morning, how were you able to hit Tanya and actually make her bleed." Alice said angry, but not because of Tanya but because she didn't know what was going on and she seem like the type of person who likes to know whats going to happen at all times.

" i figured what you guys are all by myself, now your going to tell me 7 well 9 vampires can't figure out what i am? how disappointing. " i said as i tried not to laugh

" Look bitch why don't you just tell us what you are?" Tanya said angrily as she stood up and made her way over to me, but before i could stand up Edward stood ready to fight her.

" stand down Tanya or i will kill you" Edward hissed at her.

" you will pick this human before you own family Edward?" Lauren glared

" You heard my brother stand down now!" Rosalie said surprising all of us.

" Rosalie you hate the human as much as we do, you should be on our side not hers" Tanya hissed

" wrong, i don't hate her i don't particularly like her but i dont hate her, she is my brother mate and you will respect that or else" Rosalie said smiling as if she was up for the challenge.

" now now there is no need to fight here, if Bella doesn't want to tell us her story she doesn't have to, Tanya Lauren i think you over stayed you welcome" Carlisle said firmly.

" Thank you Carlisle, but you-" i was cut off by Alice

" Jane, Alec, Demerit and Felix will be here in 3 minutes, i don't know why i didn't see this sooner, i'm so sorry Edward."

a/n please review i'll will be posting soon review and the faster i update!1


	11. Chapter 11

A/n yes im updating really short chapters, but i will update more often so please review

Bella pov

We all stood up and made our way towards the back of the house, the Cullens all stood in front of me protectively as we watched four figures approach us. Tanya and Lauren both looked extremely help as if they knew something was up. They took their hoods off and the girl which looked younger than me step forward looking start at me.

" We heard your coven let a human on our secret." the girl said which i assumed was Jane was looking straight at me.

" we did no such thing, when we stay in a town for a while some people may notice a few things and might assume things, and in this cause she was right, but we haven't confirm anything that was until you showed up. " Carlisle said

" we heard differently" Jane said looking straight at Tanya and Lauren which earned a growled from Edward and Jasper.

" none the less she must die" Jane said as she walked towards me the Cullens all got to their knees and cried out in pain, i didn't know what was causing the pain, but i knew one thing was for sure i wasn't going to let anything happening to them because of me.

I was ready to take them down when i heard the engine of a bike come up to the house, who ever it was made their way to the back of the house in a hurry. I looked and saw who it was.

Jacob

a/n dont forget to review! 


	12. Chapter 12

a/n i couldnt wait anymore and updated

Bella's pov

" Bella your dad-" Jacob started but was cut of by Jane

" Well well well what do we have here? i guess one more won't do us harm would it?" Jane asked sweetly

" look blondie i don't give a damn who you think you are, but Bella needs to come with me right now," Jacob said angrily, by now the Cullens and all taken out of whatever spell Jane had them in and was now looking on what was about to happen.

" Felix kill him" Jane ordered

Felix went to grab Jacob as i turned to the Cullens anger washed over me as i saw neither of them make a move to protest even.

" aren't you going to do anything to stop them? you can't just let them kill him like nothing!" i said angrily.

" Bella we can't they are the leaders of our can if we try to stop them, they might kill us all." Edward said trying to reason with me but all i saw was red.

" So your just gonna let them kill him like nothing! is that what you would have done when it was my turn?" I yelled.

" Bella that's different I-" Edward started but was cut off by Jacob screams.

I ran at full speed and tackling Felix to the ground pulling Jacob from his hold. i pinned him down and yanked his arms out and i heard Jane say " pain" but nothing seemed to happen, i finished off Felix as Demerit ran towards me.

I ran towards him and pouched him hard like the face knocking his head out of his body. Alec came next i jumped over him and ripped his head out.

" No! you will pay for this!" Jane yelled as she ran towards the woods, i ran towards her and like the others i was able to kill her quickly. I graded her broken body and ran back, i started making the fire as i throw the bodies pieces at it. i turned back towards the Cullens and saw all their shocking faces looking back at me. I picked up Jacob's unconscious body and made my way towards the front of the house as i heard the others snap out of their shock.

" Bella wait!" Edward yelled cause me to stop and turn around.

"What do you want Edward?" i yell at him

" Bella please i'm... what happened back there i... i don't know what to say. I'm sorry" Edward said.

" Ha! your sorry? your sorry! they were going to kill Jacob and you! all of you just stood their like nothing! they were going to kill me too! and of course that wouldn't matter to you right? your mate my ass! i myself killed them all but 9 vampires couldn't do it!" i yelled looking at every one of them.

" Look you little bitch, i don't give a damn about you or Jacob, but you will not talk about my family like that again or else!" Rosalie growled

" or else what?" i asked laughing

" what your going to kill me?" i said still laughing

" don't you get it? i'm a vampire slayer its in my blood to hunt and kill your kind down, i killed all four of them without getting a scratch on me, i can easily kill all of you if i want none of you are a match to me, not even you Jasper.

Maria may have trained you will, but if i could easily kill her little army i could kill you as well i never what to see or talk to you guys again, i hate all of you be happy i decided not to kill you and let you live. " i said before turning back towards the door, but before i left i turned around and looked straight at Edward

" And if you haven't gotten the hint yet, it's over mate" 


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's pov

I walked out of the Cullen's house trying not to have a break down, I know I broke up with him, but it doesn't mean I didn't love him. My heart broke with every step I took, but I knew there was no going back now. I drove Jacob home and told him I'll talk to him later.

As I was getting ready for them I smelled Edward's scent just outside my window, a part of me was dying to beg him to take me back, but I knew I couldn't, I didn't trust him anymore. Edward and his family were going to let Jacob die as long as they lived it didn't matter, as if they haven't lived enough yet, it made me sad to thinking this, but I couldn't believe how selfish they were.

Knowing he was their I took off my shorts off slowly leaving my heels on as I pulled off my shirt, I knew he was watching and I wanted him to know exactly what he was missing out on. I was standing there in only my thong/ boy shorts, bra, choker necklace and my high high boots. I know I looked good and with my push up bra my boobs looked a lot bigger.

As I looked over towards my window I looked straight at Edward I haven't even realized he was now sitting on the branch of the tree. I crossed my arms and give him a angry glare.

" what are you doing here Edward?" I asked as I opened the window

" Bella i.. you look… beautiful…I want you now! i.. I have to have you" Edward's eyes turned black as has he jumped inside the room and grad onto my waist pulling e toward him.

I unlocked his hands from around him as I pushed him to the ground pinning him there,. I was now top top of Edward trying to ignore how hot and bothered I was.

" what haven't you understand yet that I'm stronger than you!" I pinned him harder to the ground making the floor crank a little.

"now tell me why you're here Edward! I broke up with you, you have no right being here." I hissed at him

" Bella love please, I'm sorry, we.. I was just in shock, we all were, I'm truly sorry would you ever forgive me? I would have never let anything happen to you or even your loved ones again, I know you may never forgive me, I now I let you down, but love please understand that all I wanted to do was keep you safe, I would've done anything and risked anyone life to know you were safe even if it meant my own family.

I saw was them wanting to kill you and when Jacob came and they wanted to kill him, I would've run with you and keep you safe without looking back while they killed him, I know now that I shouldn't think like that, but I spend years looking for you and believe or not I would've killed anyone who try to harm you please belive me, I love you, can you give me anything chance?" Edward begged.

I didn't know what to do safe a part of me wanted to kill him, another part wanted to take him back and fuck the living hell out of him, but another part didn't know if I could trust him or not.

a/n there you have it, should she take him back yes or no? next story I update will you bear my children' if you haven't read it you must! Its awesome


End file.
